robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat E
The Third Wars Heat E was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Anorakaphobia *Team Members: David Kingsbury, Myles Kingsbury, Jonathan Metcalfe *Weight: 83.8kg *Dimensions: 0.35 x 1.05 x 0.70m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 5 Motors *Weapons: Hammer & 2 Chainsaw Chains *Notes: Unknown Miss Ile *Team Members: Richard Peter, Albert Peter, Victor Peter *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 1.24 x 0.75m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 4 Sinclair C5 Motors *Weapons: Lifting Arm & Scoop *Notes: Unknown The Big Cheese *Team Members: Roger Plant, Paul Otten, John McGugan *Weight: 83.8kg *Dimensions: 0.57 x 1.47 x 0.96m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 7HP Disc Cutter Engine *Weapons: Hydraulic Lifting Arm & Spike *Notes: Cost £3000 Shrapnel *Team Members: Andrew Maddock, David Roberts, Alan Weller *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.16 x 0.11 x 0.92m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Rotating Blade *Notes: Cost £380 Chaos 2 *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swan, Richard Swan *Weight: 77.4kg *Dimensions: 0.38 x 0.92 x 0.72m *Clearance: 0.07m *Power: Electric Motors *Weapons: CO2 Powered Flip Up *Notes: Cost £250 Crocodilotron *Team Members: Allen Millyard, Sam Millyard, Stephen Millyard *Weight: 79.2kg *Dimensions: 0.60 x 1.57 x 1.07m *Clearance: 0.07m *Power: 2 x 29cc Strimmer Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Ram Powered Teeth *Notes: Has Forward & Reverse Gears Sonic *Team Members: Chris Sherwood, Tom Delahay, Matthew McSorley *Weight: 79kg *Dimensions: 0.72 x 1.95 x 0.85m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Wedged Shaped Ram *Notes: Cost £500 Hammertron *Team Members: Bob Beharie, Alfred Beharie *Weight: 73.5kg *Dimensions: 0.36 x 0.78 x 1.07m *Clearance: 0.04m *Power: Windscreen Wiper Motors *Weapons: 2 x 1.5kg Hammers *Notes: Cost £150 Round 1 *Anorakaphobia vs Miss Ile Anorakaphobia repeatedly whacked Miss Ile with it's 'rapid fire axe'. Both of Miss Ile's eyes exploded when the flames got to them. Miss Ile almost backed into the pit. Anorakaphobia pushed them a bit, but the got caught on a spike and got flammed by Bash. Anorakaphobia escaped and slammed Miss Ile onto the edge of the pit, for Matilda to nudge them in. :Winner: Anorakaphobia *The Big Cheese vs Shrapnel Quite a short battle: The Big Cheese got underneath Shrapnel once, but Shrapnel escaped. The Big Cheese got underneath again and lifted them up. The Big Cheese's arm got caught in Shrapnel's wheel arch, allowing The Big Cheese to lift Shrapnel spectacuarly into the air, before lowering it into the pit. :Winner: The Big Cheese *Chaos 2 vs Crocodilotron Both robots started well and drove into the side wall. Chaos 2 tossed Crocodilotron into the air (damaging the arena wall), then tossed them into Matilda's CPZ. Chaos 2 then tried to flip Matilda, causing Matilda's chainsaw chain to come off. Dead Metal came in and sliced into the immobile Crocodilotron. :Winner: Chaos 2 *Sonic vs Hammertron Sonic had the faster start; Hammertron was hardly moving at all. Sonic got flipped up by an arena spike and was subsequently persued by Dead Metal. Sonic escaped, but got caught on the arena wall, allowing Dead Metal to cut into one of the support brackets. Sonic escaped, then attacked the barely mobile Hammertron, pushing into onto an arena spike, which flipped it up; Sonic reversed and Hammertron fell over. Failure of Hammertron's schrimech meant it stayed flipped, allowing Dead Metal and Shunt to cause damage. In the process, Dead Metal sawed straight through Hammertron's tracks, before pushing the beaten machine down the pit. :Winner: Sonic Round 2 *Anorakaphobia vs The Big Cheese Both robots started slowly. Anorakaphobia tried to hit The Big Cheese with it's axe, then reversed away and nearly backed into the pit. The Big Cheese closed in. Anorakaphobia nearly drove into the pit again, then spun away, tried to take on Sir Killalot with the axe, backed away and nearly went in the pit again! The Big Cheese came in with it's lifter, bringing it down on Anorakaphobia's axe, swinging it round and finally got it the pit with its own weapon. :Winner: The Big Cheese *Chaos 2 vs Sonic Chaos 2 immediately flipped Sonic over, but then flipped it back. Sonic wheeled away, but drove into Matilda. They escaped and nearly got under Chaos 2 itself. Chaos 2 recovered and flipped Sonic over. The House Robots closed in: Shunt axed the bottom of Sonic, then pushed it into the pit. :Winner: Chaos 2 Round 3 *The Big Cheese vs Chaos 2 The Big Cheese got underneath Chaos 2 and turned it onto it's side, but not over, allowing it to get away. Chaos 2 tossed The Big Cheese over, pushed it over to the flame pit and chucked it onto the flames. The Big Cheese recovered and flipped Chaos 2 over, before it self-righted. Chaos 2 then flipped The Big Cheese over again; it tried to self-right, but couldn't quite do so. Killalot came in and lifted The Big Cheese up with the lance. The house robot put The Big Cheese on the floor flipper, but Sir Killalot dropped it back onto its wheels allowing it to get away before the flipper could activate. The Big Cheese took revenge on the House Robots by lifting up Sgt Bash. Roger Plant's machine managed to lift Bash into the air just like it did to Shrapnel (causing Bash's back panel and CO2 tank to come off), but was knocked off balance by Killalot and fell onto it's side. Cease was called and Chaos 2 was the clear winner. This fight was later voted as the best battle of the series. :Heat Winner: Chaos 2 Category:The Third Wars